Question: Simplify the expression. $ (5k^{6}-4k^{2}) + (k^{7}+5k^{2} ) + (-2k^{7}+7k^{4} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5k^{6}-4k^{2} + k^{7}+5k^{2} - 2k^{7}+7k^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{5 k^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 k^2} + { k^7} + \color{#9D38BD}{5 k^2} - {2 k^7} + {7 k^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 1 -2 ) k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 5 k^6} + { 7 k^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ k^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-k^{7}+5k^{6}+7k^{4}+k^{2}$